Timvention meets Tecnalogical
by aznsweetheart
Summary: Ok so we all know that Tecna and Timmy like each other but will they ever go out in public? And if they do what will they do on their first date together? This is what I think…


A First Time...

"Has anyone seen my pink platforms?" shouted Stella frustrated that she can't find them anywhere.

"Are they on your feet?" said Musa joking around.

"Ah hah!" Stella said in an amazed voice.

"Bloom looks like Kiko hid them behind my bed," accused Stella.

"Don't you remember Stella you were bragging on about how Sky is taking you out this morning. Telling us that is going to be a wonderful time just you and Sky," said Flora.

"You got so excited, Stella, that you even prepared to get your pink platforms out and left them behind your bed," mentioned Tecna. All five girls giggled until the knocks on the door stopped them. Bloom opened the door while Stella quickly gets some last minute touches on herself.

"Don't worry Stella your prince isn't going anywhere without you." Said Musa. Stella walks out of her room and comes out to meet Brandon.

"Shall we begin our magical date?" asked Brandon handing her a bracelet.

"We shall," agreed Stella giving him flirty smile.

"Now that Stella is gone I get to listen to my tunes without listening to the sound of her voice" Musa said smiling. -Bring bring bring- Bloom's phone was calling. She picked it up, talked on it for about 5 minutes and then announced:

"Looks like Brandon and I are also going out along side with Riven and Musa…." Said Bloom focusing on Musa waiting for an answer.

"Really so Riven wants me to come…ok I'll go just because I need some free time out of Alfea not because I like Riven" said Musa denying the fact that she likes Riven so much after he showed her what an affectionate person he is to her.

"So uh, Flo and Tecna are you girls going to be alright here at the dorm?" asked Bloom worried.

"You go ahead and have some fun I still need to finish off my experiment" replied Flora making her way towards her lab/room.

"Oh don't worry about me I still have some homework and studying to do" Said Tecna, who was glued to her laptop screen.

"Cool, don't worry about us we will be back in time." said Musa leaving the dorm with Bloom.

**At red fountain**

Brandon just got off the phone with Bloom.

"Goods news I got a date with Bloom," declared Brandon but before he could finish Riven interrupted and said "Good for you, now could you please leave alone and stop bugging me about what I said to Musa….I just blurted out words not practiced them or anything," Riven blushed light pink.

"Will you let me finish Riven, oh one more thing Musa is tagging along with us would you like to keep her company?" asked Brandon setting both Musa and Riven together.

"Musa is going!" Riven choked.

"That's what I said. So are you coming or not make up your mind already Romeo," said Brandon impatient with Riven.

"I'll go if you stop calling me Romeo my name is Riven do you need me to spell it out for you?" Riven said in his attitude voice.

"Deal!" exclaimed Brandon.

"Timmy aren't you going to do anything with someone special perhaps?" assumed Brandon.

"Who is there and besides I need to make some more adjustments on my detecting device" said Timmy staring at his Computer screen.

"Lets go Brandon and leave Timmy with hiscomputer, my patient is running out," said Riven a bit cranky.

"Can't you wait for a while? You can meet Musa soon," Brandon said. Riven's cheeks blushed pink.

Secretly Timmy and Tecna are chatting to each other in private that is why they are both stuck to their screens. Here is what they wrote in their conversation window after their friends left to meet their lovers.

Timvention says: Phew that was close Brandon almost caught me writing to you.

Tecnalogical says: Every girl is gone here except Flora who is still in her lab/room.

Timvention says: so er… was it my turn or your turn to ask a question?

Tecnalogical says: I believe it is my turn

Timvention says: ok ask away

Tecnalogical says: Do you think that we can call both of us lovers like Stella and Sky?

Timvention says: Yes and no

Tecnalogicla says: Elaborate Timmy

Timvention says: I know that we both like each other from our chat conversation just on the 26th of February and we don't really hang out its like we are in the crush zone about to meet the lovers zone.

Tecnalogical says: Pffft….the 26th of February was 2 weeks ago y not say 2 weeks ago? And I also agree about your statement about the crush zone.

Timvention says: im glad that you understand and I used "26th of February" because I will always remember the day that I liked you more but then again it will always grow..

Tecnalogical says: awww…that's so sweet Timmy. You deserve something for that how about a question to ask me?

Timvention says: ok I got it……If we went on a date how do you think it would be like?

Tecnalogical says: let me think ….. I need some more time…..

Timvention says: -waits-

Tecnalogical says: I really can't imagine what will happen if the two of us went out on a date.

Timvention says: I cannot imagine our date too. It would be nice to find out though. Every question has an answer but we just have to try and find the answer.

Tecnalogical says: Are you asking me out on a date Timmy?

Timvention says: Well um I guess so but we have to keep it secret between us and not let the others know that we are going out in public…so I ask you Tecna will you come out with me on this glorious day?

Tecnalogical says: Of course I will.

Timvention says: Great im getting offline now and coming over to you.

Tecnalogical says: Fine with me, I will be downstairs.

So that was their conversation chat.

At Alfea, Tecna just grabs her portable reminder device (which is like a phone but does more things) in case of emergency and runs out to Alfea and yelled out "Flora I'm going out toMagix where I need to get some of those hard disks for Timmy" and she ran out of the dorm. Tecna fixes her hair up for a second 'I don't want to lookweird on my first date with Timmy, well my first date' running her hands down her hair giving it some shape. Tecna comes out of Alfea expecting Timmy she waited a while and then sat down on one of the steps. Timmy finally appears around the corner of the buliding running up to Tecna all puffed out.

"I….hope I… didn't keep you… waiting Tecna," said Timmy trying to catch his breath.

"We have lots of time" said Tecna who was holding her arm out giving a signal for Timmy to help her up.

"So where are you taking us on our first date together?" Tecna questioned as Timmy pulled her towards his side.

"I have nothing planned for us, I thought that you organised everything" said Timmy trying to look guilty.

"No I wasn't I thought that u got something set up for us….." said Tecna looking disappointed and tried to hide it by looking at her feet. Timmy took her by the hand and said "You didn't think that you waited longer than you thought for no reason now do you?" Tecna was running behind Timmy confused and excited. Timmy still holding onto Tecna's hand lead the two of them towards The Garkon Forest when they first entered Timmy stopped running and started walking Tecna did the same. "Why did you bring us here Timmy?" asked Tecna walking along side him. They passed through trees, shrubs and made crunching noises when their foot stepped on dried leaves. Both of them were still walking besides each other holding hands not noticing it. Timmy stopped walking fixed his eyes on Tecna's eyes and said "We are about to enter our first date together" Timmy gave Tecna a charming smile, something you rarely see. Timmy removed the curtain of vines and branches, which was in their way and revealed a small picnic area fit for two in front of a glen with wild flowers blossoming. Tecna who had the wind taken out of her sails just stood their stunned. Timmy directed Tecna placing his other hand, the hand that he isn't holding her hand with, on her Tecna's back giving her a little push. Tecna and Timmy made themselves comfortable in the peaceful picnic. Tecna was munching on a choc chip cookie one of her favourites while Timmy took a bite out of his sandwich. At the sight of Timmy eating without a noise automatically made Tecna smile 'he is so cute when he is shy'. A rustle in the bush startled them but then it stopped.

"I wouldn't worry much about it that noise it is probably some little cute critter" assumed Timmy.

What they don't know won't hurt them.

To be continued►►►

* * *

So what do u think just submit and review or email me and let me know ) …I don't own winx club…obviously…and how could I? I'm only fourteen…k the next chapter would blow your mind because it is so out of this world…be surprised and amazed…im not getting you hopes up for no reason….looks like there is something in the atmosphere…. 


End file.
